DÉJASELO AL DESTINO
by Lovely-Shy girl
Summary: Porque ella así se sentía... era un alma libre, disfrutando del dulce vivir en cada instante.-¡M-mami! ¡Sabía que regresarías por mi! ¡Siempre lo supe! -unos grandes ojos azules bañados en lágrimas la miraban de manera enternecida... Mami! Por kami! que alguien le diese una explicación en este mismo instante! De cuando aqui se había convertido en madre de una niña!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes son obra de Kishimoto-san, pero esta historia es de mi completa propiedad.**

* * *

DÉJASELO AL DESTINO

**.**

**/ / / **

**.**

**Capítulo 1**

"_¿Fotógrafa o modelo? Ella tiene de las dos"_

"_No es para menos, el mundo dio una vuelta de trescientos sesenta grados_

_al saberse que una de las jóvenes más hermosas, que fácilmente podía ser modelo,_

_dio a conocer a través de un reportaje que vivía por y para su carrera. Hinata Hyuga, quizás_

_la joven más cotizada hoy en día, lejos de tener un cuerpo estructural y un rostro angelical ha_

_demostrado ser más que una simple cara bonita. Su toque sotisficado al momento de hablar y esa_

_seducción que desprende por cada poro de su ser, basta para tener babeando a medio mundo. Y la noticia_

_que trae alborotados a todos es sin duda la soltería constante que ella vive. "Me siento completa tal como_

_van las cosas, no necesito más de lo que tengo" –fueron sus palabras luego de mostrar una de sus tan_

_tiernas sonrisas. Por supuesto se le ha pillado en uno que otro romance, pero nada de largo tiempo ¡Preparen esas flores y chocolates! ¡No vaya ser que esta vez si inicie algo serio!"_

-Y nuevamente hicieron una montaña de un granito de arena…-

Un débil suspiro escapó de sus labios. Reconocía el ser físicamente atractiva, pero no era para que la llamasen "la joven más cotizada", su ego no era tan grande para llegar a ese extremo ¿No podían haberse confirmado con llamarla…linda? A ella le hubiese bastado… pero de eso a ser ¿la joven más hermosa hoy en día?- … Están exagerando…- se convenció a si misma.

-Tan hermosa como siempre…- una voz ronca un tanto desesperada se dejó escuchar. Hinata sintió los labios de su pareja a la altura de su cuello, mientras que la mano de él se aventuraba lentamente por debajo de su blusa rosa que se acoplaba perfectamente con su esbelta figura..

1…

2…

3…

-¡Suéltame maldito infeliz!-

Tres movimientos y la marca de una mano en la cara del joven que anteriormente había estado tras ella fueron suficientes para que la joven le sonriera con autosuficiencia y dándose la vuelta se alejara meciendo su larga cabellera azulada en cada paso dado.

-Pero… pero… yo pensé que…-

Escuchó sus llamados desesperados en la lejanía, poco le importaba.

No lo necesitaba en su vida después de todo. Tarde o temprano, esa relación hubiese terminado.

-Eso es lo único en lo que piensan… degenerados-

Sonase ridículo o no, ella esperaba al chico ideal… aunque siendo realistas ¿ese príncipe de armadura rebosante, cabellos rubios y ojos tan azules como el mismo cielo existía? Ella lo reconocería en el primer instante, no cabía duda en eso, él sería alguien que le brinde protección, alguien que le diga "te amo" a cada momento, alguien que le regalase sonrisas reconfortantes y sobretodo, alguien que la respetara.

Sus grandes ojos perla se centraron en el paisaje que tenía en frente, presionando en sus delicadas manos la cámara fotográfica y esperando el momento preciso se hizo sonar un 'click'. La foto ya había sido tomada. Amaba su trabajo, amaba sentirse libre, amaba ser una aventurera… viajar de un lado para otro conociendo siempre nuevos lugares… no había sensación como tal.

Libre

Sin duda, su palabra preferida, se sentía como un pájaro que, enjaulado toda la vida, al fin había lograda huir de su encierro y disfrutar, sentir… vivir. Sin deberle explicaciones a nadie, sin reprimirse palabras, gozando el vivir como ella quería.

Sin ninguna responsabilidad

Una sonrisa se curvó en sus labios… adoraba existir, porque ahora si podía decir que vivía un cuento color de rosa. Todo estaba minuciosamente planificado, se casaría a los 32 y alquilaría una gran mansión con vista al relajante mar ¿Hijos? No es como si no le agradasen… ella había sido niña alguna vez después de todo pero… un hijo lo único que ocasionaría sería problemas.

-Eso sin contar que mandaría todo mi proyecto de vida al tacho de basura…-

Ya no era la misma chica tonta de antes. –Ya no más- se dijo a si misma, con suerte y conseguiría a un chico casi perfecto en esa ciudad, además si consideraba sus posibilidades de…

Una pequeña manita la jaló de su falda, pequeños hipidos acompañaban a este. Giró el rostro, una niña perdida, suficiente tenía con su vida para encargarse de…

-¡M-mami!-

-¿Qué?- antes de que dijese algo más, la pequeña ya había enterrado su pequeño rostro, buscando refugio y… ¿amor maternal?

-¡Sabía que regresarías por mi! ¡Siempre lo supe! – mostró su pequeño rostro, unos grandes ojos azules bañados en lágrimas adornaban a este, su cabello, sujeto en dos pequeños moños, mostraba ese cabello azulado tan suave, e inútilmente intentando contener su sollozo mordía su labio inferior… la pequeña era hermosa. -¡P-papi no me creía!

Estaba en shock. ¡¿Una hija?! ¡Una hija! ¡Por kami! A menos que le hayan borrado nueve meses de su memoria podría considerar el creer las palabras de la pequeña ¡Pero no! Así como no existía el chico perfecto, no creía el haber tenido una hija sin darse cuenta.

-Mira, yo… estás confundida. Entiendo como te sientes, yo tampoco he tenido el calor de una madre, pero no por eso puedes ir gritándole a cualquier desconocida "mamá" ¿y si hubiese sido una secuestra niños?- se había agachado a la altura de la niña, apartándole levemente de su lado.

-¡Pero tú eres mi mamá! ¡No podría confundirte! ¡Yo…-

-¡Akemi!-

La pequeña dio un pequeño salto en su sitio y giró el rostro.

-¡Papi! ¡Ella regreso! ¡Te lo dije! – su voz sonó ilusionada, Hinata no pudo evitar enternecerse lentamente. Esa niña era encantadora, aceptaría con gusto convertirse en su mamá.

-¡Ve con tu abuelo ahora!- su tonó de voz fue demandante y molesto, Hinata frunció el ceño.

-¡Pero…-

-¡AHORA!-

Si Akemi no hubiese estado presente, ella misma le hubiese metido una golpiza, la pequeña luego de darle un fugaz beso en la mejilla había salido corriendo, pero en ningún borró esa gran sonrisa que acompañaba su rostro.

-Es una niña hermo-

Antes de que terminase de hablar, él ya la había levantado con un brazo y la había pegado contra la pared acorralándole entre el árbol y el.

-¡¿PERO QUÈ RAYOS TE PASA?! ¡ME LASTIMAS!-

Su mirada se cruzó con la de él, sus ojos eran tan azules como el de la pequeña, solo que estos en vez de mostrar cualquier índice de felicidad demostraba el más puro odio y resentimiento. Quizás el chico era sexy, había que admitirlo, pero de eso ha dejarse mangonear por un cretino como ese que le había gritado a su hija en sus narices; dirigió su mirada a su muñeca, seguía tan presionada como antes, seguro al día siguiente despertaría con un gran moretón.

-¡HE DICHO QUE ME SUELTES!-

-¡¿POR QUÉ REGRESASTE?! ¡NADIE TE NECESITA! ¡AKEMI Y YO ESTAMOS PERFECTAMENTE BIEN SOLOS!-

-¡COMO SI ME IMPORTASE! ¡SUÉLTAME!-

-¡LÁRGATE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ DE NUESTRAS VIDAS SHION!-

¿Shion? La trataba mal y la confundía ¡Esto era el colmo de los comos! Alguien se encargaría de ponerlo en su lugar, y ese alguien sería ella. No se dejaba tratar por su padre así y no se dejaría tratar así por un completo desconocido… por más atractivo que sea.

Tendría que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano, ese tipo era la reencarnación del deseo.

Lo haría padecer, nadie se metía con Hinata Hyuga sin sufrir las consecuencias.

¡De esta no sales vivo chico sexy desconocido!

.

/ / /

.

* * *

**Hola! Con esta nueva historia marcó mi regreso, pronto actualizaré "Sentimientos perdidos" (aún se acuerdan de esa historia? xD) **

**En fin, espero que este primer capítulo les haya gustado, prácticamente no es nada al lado de los planes que tengo con esta historia. Pueden verlo como un prólogo si gustan… En fin, de todas maneras espero sus comentarios y con respecto a la Hinata de este fic… bueno, yo tampoco pensé imaginármela así pero… digamos que todo tiene una razón y lo explicaré en los próximos capítulos a este. **

**Onegai dejen review! Nada me haría más feliz, si quiera como regalo de cumpleaños :3 (sip, hoy es mi cumple, cumplo 16 añotes, me siento vieja, ya me estoy viendo como la misma Tsunade dentro de unos años!-okay quizás estoy exagerando un poco)**

**Sin más que decir, espero les haya gustado la historia **


	2. Capi 2: Enfrentando la cruda realidad

**Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes son obra de Kishimoto-san, pero esta historia es de mi completa propiedad.**

* * *

DÉJASELO AL DESTINO

**.**

**/ / / **

**.**

**Capítulo 2**

Pocas eran las veces que se descubría pensando en ella, no era como si la madre de su hija hubiese significado algo más… íntimo. No era como si su partida lo lastimase…

-Mmm… Naruto…-

Los besos fueron ascendiendo, dejando un pequeño recorrido de labial rojo por sobre su cuello y deteniéndose por un momento en su mentón. Las manos de ella, con desesperación, empezaron a desabrochar esa camisa color vino dejando al descubierto su muy bien fornido cuerpo. Un débil suspiro escapó de sus labios.

-Tranquila… - una sonrisa arrogante se formó en su rostro tras vislumbrar la mirada con adoración que le dirigía ella. Se sentía un experto.

Las piernas de la joven que hasta ahora se habían encontrado alrededor de la cadera de él fueron apartadas levemente. Naruto la levantó presionando con sus manos el trasero de ella, pegándola más con su cuerpo y haciendo que sus intimidades se rocen. La sensación fue la esperada… Un gemido escapó de los labios de ella.

-Naruto… sigue…- las súplicas de ella le incrementaron su ego.

Esta vez fue su turno de desabrocharle la camisa blanca que se le acoplaba perfectamente a ella. Un brasier color negro era lo que había debajo. Un sexy brasier que se le antojaba quitar con ayuda de sus dientes. La llevó con lentitud a su escritorio, sentándola encima de este.

Y allí estaba. Nuevamente lo haría con su secretaria. ¡Su secretaria! Y ni siquiera le amaba, simplemente era donde descargaba "sus necesidades" –si así se le podía llamar- y sabía que ella tampoco deseaba algo más serio, su "relación" era únicamente… _eso_ y él no lo cambiaría.

Karin le servía únicamente para eso… claro, para eso y trabajar como su secretaria. Era algo que simplemente se había vuelto frecuente. Era conciente de que ella no era la mujer que deseaba tener toda su vida acompañándole, tampoco era el mejor ejemplo de madre que quisiera para su pequeña hija… ¡Su hija!

-¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?! ¡No puedes dejarme en este preciso momento, se suponía que tú-

-¡Sé lo que tenía que pasar ahora, Karin! – la voz chillona de ella había cayado tras el grito de respuesta que le dirigió él.- ¡No es como si fuese la primera vez que lo hiciéramos! ¡Si tanto necesitas a alguien dentro de ti tienes a más de cien hombres dispuestos! ¡El problema sería si quisieses a alguien nuevo en tu lista, allí si me vería obligado a contratar nuevos empleados!-

-¡No me faltes el respeto!-

-¿Respeto? El respeto uno se lo gana y créeme que tú no te haces respetar- la mirada despectiva que le había dirigido él de pies a cabeza la hizo callar, empezó a abrochar su camisa y acomodarse la pequeña falda que llevaba puesta.- No eres más que una…-

-¡Cállate! ¡No permitiré que me insultes, Namikaze!-

-Vaya… así que ahora soy Namikaze… y pensar que hace unos minutos cuando soltabas gemidos era con mi nombre… Puedes retirarte-

La joven pelirroja, pasando rápidamente sus manos por su sedoso cabello salió prácticamente corriendo de la oficina. Aprovechó esa privacidad y se arregló como si nada fuera de lo común hubiese pasado. Se sentó y tomó en sus manos la foto de una pequeña niña de corto cabello azul oscuro y unos ojos azules como los suyos, una gran sonrisa se vislumbraba en el rostro de ella acompañados de un perceptible sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-La mujer más hermosa de todas… mi pequeña Akemi-

Y entonces, como un fugaz recuerdo, la imagen de Shion pasó por su mente. Akemi era hermosa porque tenía un poco de los dos… era tan hermosa como su madre y tan traviesa como él. Una extraña pero perfecta combinación.

Shion… todo este tiempo había vivido odiándola, odiaba que haya preferido su vida de chiquilla inmadura antes que a su hija… su propia hija, un pequeño pedacito de ambos. Quizás su hija no había sido fruto del amor, vagos recuerdos de aquella noche donde había pasado de copas se aglomeraron en sus recuerdos, no era conciente de nada… y Shion tampoco.

¿Cuántas eran las veces que Shion había querido abortar? Muchas, pero lo fascinante era que había logrado evitarlo y gracias a eso tenía el mejor tesoro que hubiese deseado antes. Recordó cuando su madre le dio una bofetada que lo destrozó por completo, mientras su padre intentaba tranquilizarla… muy en el fondo sabía que se lo merecía, aún así, ellos no le dieron la espalda. Pensó que si bien no amaba a Shion, el tiempo lograría unirlos y que quizás, esa pequeña que se formaba en el vientre de ella terminase haciendo nacer sentimientos de amor en ambos. Tenía tantos planes, tantos proyectos… Solo el, su hija y la madre de su hija.

Pero el mundo no es color de rosa.

Todos sus planes se vieron destruidos cuando, el día que sintió la dicha de convertirse en padre, preguntase por Shion con la pequeña envuelta en una manta rosa y se enterase que Shion había dicho esa mañana que quería tomar un poco de aire y no había regresado, según unos doctores, un hombre alto y de fornida figura se encontraba esperándola en la entrada del hospital.

Era su amante… o quizás su novio, después de todo el no era más que el padre de su hija.

Le había abandonado, pero eso era lo de menos, había abandonado a Akemi, a su hija, a la pequeña que era sangre de su sangre, a la pequeña que un futuro tendría rasgos similares a los suyos… a la pequeña que preguntaría por su mamá y él enmudecería al no saber que contestarle… A esa edad Akemi la necesitaba más que nunca, a el y a ella. Cayó en la desesperación ¿Cómo se suponía que la cuidaría?

Akemi, como si entendiese sus nervios, presiono sus pequeños deditos en su dedo. Naruto creyó escuchar un leve susurro que le decía "Te irá bien…".

Su profunda mirada azul se centró en su hija… verla tan pequeña e indefensa le dio fuerzas.

La protegería

Si estaba en sus posibilidades le daría la vida que se merecía, la llenaría de amor permitiendo que Akemi tenga lo necesario.

-_Tranquila bebé-chan… Papi te ama y nunca te va a abandonar…-_

.

/ / /

.

-¡Akemi!-

-¡No se preocupe profesora! ¡Ya estoy lo suficientemente grandecita para poder irme a casa yo solita!-

La pequeña ignorando los gritos desesperados de su profesora siguió corriendo. Su papi se sentiría muy orgulloso cuando se entere que había regresado sola a casa. Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, ya se imaginaba dándole un gran plato de ramen que ella disfrutaría fideo por fideo.

Delicioso

-¡Hoy va a ser un día fabuloso 'ttebane!-

Paró antes de cruzar la pista ¡No, señor! ¡Ella no era tan tonta para no ver en ambos lados! Sonrió con autosuficiencia, oh, sí… sabía valerse por si misma.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Soy una niña muy madura para mi edad, es más, deberían mandarme con los chicos superdotados 'ttebane! – asintió fervientemente con la cabeza ignorando la mirada extrañada que le dirigía más de una persona que pasaba por su lado.

Y entonces la vio…

Cuando había decidido mirar a la derecha, vislumbró como una joven de hermosas facciones sujetaba una cámara en manos… su madre… Sus ojos no podían estarle jugando una broma…

-M-mami…-

Empezó a hipar donde estaba parada sin dejar de verla. Había visto tantas fotos suyas cuando su papi no estaba para asegurarse que, cuando ella regrese, sepa reconocerla en el primer instante. Siempre supo que regresaría… su mami siempre la había querido… no se había olvidado de ella.

Corriendo se acercó a ella, nunca antes había deseado tanto un abrazo.

-¡M-mami!-

.

/ / /

.

-¡Maldita sea!-

Desde una esquina dio una vista periférica a todo el parque ¡Cómo rayos se había olvidado de recoger a Akemi! Precisamente dejo "esa" actividad que estaba compartiendo con Karin porque recordó que tenía que recoger a su pequeña de la escuela ¡Pero no! Había quedado tan sumido en sus recuerdos que los minutos se le pasaron volando…

Y allí estaba… corriendo como un loco y sudando como Ino en aquella ocasión que se le dio por darle una visita sorpresa a su "adorable" prima y esta salio con una bata rosa gritándole improperios que todos los vecinos lograron escuchar; pero eso no fue lo peor de todo, sintió furia al recordar como el anormal del esposo de Ino, con una toalla rodeándole de la cintura para abajo, le había sonreído de una forma tan falsa y lo había invitado a largarse.

-_Naruto-kun, creo que es de mala educación que vengas a visitarnos cuando Ino y yo estamos en el arduo labor de intentar procrear una nueva vida. Nos interrumpiste justo en el momento en que mi gran amiguito estaba apunto de entrar en el túnel Yama-_

Recordó como Sai había recibido una gran bofetada por parte de Ino y él por primera vez sintió que sobraba. ¡Pero que rayos hacía pensando en la vida de su prima cuando su hija estaba perdida! Sus padres le matarían por haberse olvidado de ella y su hija, con sus aires de adulta, había escapado de su profesora.

-Rayos… si algo le pasa…-

Aceleró el paso y alcanzó a verla cerca de una mujer…

-Shion…-

.

/ / /

.

-¡ALTO! –su delgado dedo índice presionó con dureza el pecho de él. Naruto ni siquiera se inmutó cuando había recibido el empujón de ella, enfureciendo más a la Hyuga- ¡No le permito absolutamente a nadie el hablarme en ese tono reverendo baka! Suelo ser una persona pacífica pero no me importaría ir a juicio por haber cometido un asesinato-

-¿Me estás amenazando?-

-Te estoy advirtiendo…-

Era tan pequeña y tan delgada que se le hacía ridículo que ella lo amenace. Algunas veces se preguntaba que sería de la vida de Shion… bueno, acababa de confirmar que seguía tan hermosa como siempre. Su rostro había adquirido un color rojo probablemente de la ira que sentía, aún así, eso no le quitaba el atractivo en lo absoluto.

-¡Quiero dejarte en claro que estas desahogándote con la persona equivocada! ¡Yo me llamo Hinata Hyuga! ¡HI-NA-TA- HYU-GA! ¡Así que agradecería que no te vuelvas a acercar por mi camino!-

-¡Nunca pensé que me creías tan idiota Shion! ¡Y si viniste para llevarte a MI hija por algún remordimiento tengo que dejarte en claro de una maldita vez que…-

-¡Yo no soy nada de ella, así que quédate tranquilo chico me-creo-el muy- malote! –

-¡No la niegues, maldita sea! –había sentido tanta furia que había empezado a arrastrarla hacia el primer asiento que se permitió ver- ¡¿Es que acaso tengo que recordarte dónde se formó durante nueve meses?!-

-¡No me trates por estúpida! ¡Recordaría si hubiese tenido una hija! ¡¿Pero que crees?! ¡Esta barriguita mía nunca ha crecido! ¡Te estas equivocando de mujer baka!-

-¡VAYA! ¡ASÍ QUE AHORA RESULTA QUE TUVE A AKEMI POR OBRA DEL ESPÍRITU SANTO Y DE REPENTE UN DÍA APARECIÓ!-

-¡A MI NO ME INVOLUCRES EN NADA DE ESO!-

-¡BASTA! ¡Ya déjate de boberías! ¡Y no sé tú, pero a mi no me gusta formar escenitas a mitad del parque!-

Hinata fue consciente en ese momento de dónde estaba y efectivamente, varias personas se habían detenido y observaban con suma atención la discusión que estaba teniendo con el padre de Akemi. Un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas antes de sentir como el joven de rubio cabellera la jalaba de la muñeca a quién sabe dónde.

-¿A dónde vamos?-

-A mi casa, tú y yo tenemos muchos asuntos pendientes que discutir.-

Le fue inevitable recorrerle de pies a cabeza, él tenía una cabellera rubia despeinada que le hacía verse sumamente atractivo, sus ojos azules, que si bien irradiaban molestia, eran quizás los más hermosos que había visto en su vida, su cuerpo… ni hablar, parecía salido de esas revistas para mujeres cuando… bueno… cuando querían calentarse un poco. Y lo mejor era su trasero, era tan… ¡Un momento, que hacía viendo el trasero de ese idiota! Soltó un bufido.

-Esta es- la casa era grande, tenía un jardín lleno de flores de varios colores. El paisaje se le hizo simplemente maravilloso.- Ojala Akemi no este en casa. Le dije claramente que fuera con mi padre.-

-¿Tu padre?-

-Sí, tuve la suerte que mi papá acababa de ir a comprar unas cuantas cosas, le pedí de favor que fuese al parque donde estábamos.-

-Ya veo… Por cierto… ¿Cómo te llamas? – él frunció el ceño-

-Naruto, aunque seguro estás planeando una escenita para mostrarme que realmente no eres Shion… ilusa.- esta vez fue Hinata quien frunció el ceño ofendida.

Se dijo a si misma que, cuando el chico sexy desconocido padre de Akemi, no estaba molesto, su nivel de chico sexy de portada de revista para mujeres aumentaba un 50% haciéndole ver mucho más exquisito. A paso lento la había llevado hacia una habitación al fondo del pasillo, la casa era amplia y se extrañó que también estuviese muy bien cuidada. La charla sería rápida y sustancial, le convencería que ella no era esa tal "Shion" y se retiraría con su orgullo en alto.

-Siéntate.-

Se sentó disfrutando de la comodidad del sofá, ya desearía ella poder comprarse uno como ese…

-En vista de que decidiste regresar a nuestras…, quiero decir, a la vida de Akemi, he optado por tomar la decisión de que Akemi pasará conmigo de lunes a viernes y el fin de semana puede estar contigo bajo mi vigilancia.-

-¡Eso no es justo! ¡Nosotras también necesitamos nuestra privacidad!-

Las palabras habían salido sin siquiera pensarlo, quizás ella no era la tal Shion, pero sabía que "Naruto" no estaba siendo justo con sus decisiones. Titubeó levemente al sentir la mirada azul examinándola.

-Te desapareciste por siete largos años ¿Esperas que confíe en ti de un día para otro Shion?-

-¡No soy Shion! ¡Y no me desaparecí de sus vidas ya que nunca antes los habías visto!-

-¡No regreses con lo mismo! ¡Déjate de estupideces de una buena vez 'ttebayo!-

-¡No son estupideces! –

-¡Guarda silencio por una vez en tu vida! ¡¿Qué no te das cuenta?! ¡Estoy teniendo un autocontrol increíble al dejarte estar en mi casa! ¡TU SOLA PRESENCIA ME ES DESPRECIABLE, REPUGNANTE SI FUERA POR MI TE ECHARÍA DE MI CASA A PATADAS PARA NUNCA MÁS VOLVER A VERTE EN LO QUE ME RESTA DE VIDA! ¡TE ALEJARÍA DE NUESTRAS VIDAS Y APARENTARÍA COMO SI NUNCA HUBIESES REGRESADO! ¡NO TE TOLERO! ¡NO ERES MAS QUÉ-

-¡BASTA! ¡Y-ya escuché suficiente! –

Hinata estaba a punto de hacerle tragar todos sus insultos a Naruto cuando la puerta se había abierto por completo y Akemi entró con los ojos llorosos y lágrimas en sus mejillas. El labio inferior de ella sangraba por haberse mordido cuando estaba escuchando todo tras la puerta.

-Hija, déjame ver tu labio está…-

-¡S-si vuelves a hablarme a mi mamá en ese tono yo… yo… olvidaré que eres mi padre y me iré a vivir con mamá! ¡Te odio! ¡E-eres un egoísta –sorbió la nariz ante la atenta mirada de los mayores.- n-no sabes cuánto llevo esperando por mamá y tú... tú la quieres alejar de mi vida…-

-Akemi, mi amor, no intenta tranquili…- Hinata inútilmente quiso tranquilizarla acercándosele.

-Si la alejas de mi lado… no te lo perdonaré nunca…-

Todo pasó demasiado rápido, los ojos azules de Akemi se empezaron a cerrar y su cuerpo inerte empezó a caer. Naruto sintió su corazón parar y los nervios a flor de piel, Hinata que estaba cerca de Akemi estiró los brazos logrando atraparla y evitando un segundo daño.

-¡NARUTO, LLAMA A LA AMBULANCIA DE UNA BUENA VEZ! ¡NARUTO!-

Todo empezaba a darle vueltas.

Su hija… Su Akemi…

Si le pasaba algo el… moriría.

-_Tranquila bebé-chan… Papi te ama y nunca te va a abandonar…-_

.

/ / /

.

* * *

**¡Hola! Sí, sí, lo sé me demoré en actualizar, quería actualizar "Sentimientos perdidos" pero no he llegado ni a la mitad de lo que planeo en el nuevo capi, en cambio como este es un fic de pocas páginas se me hizo más fácil.**

**En fin, este capi se me hizo algo extenso (a comparación del anterior capítulo) al menos espero que sirva para compensar los días que demoré. Bueno, me veo en la obligación de avisar que las contis, si bien van a llegar, se van a demorar… yo escribo y publico, pensé que se me haría más fácil mi rutina ahora que dejé la academia pero bueno mi oka-san anda muy insistente con respecto al "tienes que estudiar más" u.u**

**Pero no se preocupen, ¡aprovecharé cada tiempo libre en escribir la conti así que no desesperen! xD**

**Me sentiría muy feliz si me dejasen un review :3 Mi inspiración se alimenta de reviews (ñam!) Onegai! Me harían muy feliz si dejasen su opinión con respeto a este capi.**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente capi! :D **


End file.
